


Healing scars

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Sex, Smut, close friends, daryl dixon - Freeform, healing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n and Daryl are close friends but she doesn't know about his scars. Once she finds out about them she feels so sad she comforts him in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing scars

Daryl and I have been friends since I became part of his group. At first it was hard to get close to him but I knew there was a bound between us which only made me work harder to get close to him. Once we got to know each other turns out we had some things in common. "Yo, Y/n I'm going on a run. Let's go." I narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't even ask If I wanted to go with him he just tells me to. Rolling my eyes at him I take my gun knife and my crossbow. Yup I have a cross bow just like him. Growing up my dad thought me how to survive in the wild. Sometimes I hated it but who would've thought it come in handy now. Getting on his bike behind him I grabbed him by the waist and he takes off. No matter how close Daryl and I got I always felt like he didn't tell me some things. But I never pressured him to tell me his whole life story. After a while we came to a neighborhood. "Well this place looks lovely." I said taking my cross bow from where it sat. "Yea. Just keep your guard up." Daryl said to me like I was new at this. I rolled my eyes. "Lets start here." Daryl pointed to a house. Nodding we went in and searched the house for supplies. "Don't you think its weird that we haven't seen one walker, since we got here?" I asked Daryl as we went into a fourth house. "Yea. Keep your guard up." "I know already!" I yell at him. "You know I'm not no little girl. I can take care of myself." Daryl faced me and was about to say something when his eyes grew wide. "Y/n look out!" He pushed me out the way and a walker attacked him, ripping his shirt. Daryl pulled his knife and pushed him off and stabbed it in the head. Daryl had his back to me and I looked in horror at his back. I gasped and covered my mouth. Daryl asked. "Are you alright?" And looked at me and saw the shock on my face. He quickly struggled to fix his shirt that had no hope. 

I sat on the bed of one of the houses we had cleared as Daryl searched through the closets looking for a shirt to change into. The entire time his naked back faced me. My eyes looked over the scars over and over. What kind of life did Daryl live? I asked myself. Daryl found a shirt and sat on the bed not putting the shirt on. We sat the quietly. I felt like crying. Those scars are horrible.... Just when I was going to ask him he spoke. "You want to know how I got them huh?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. He started talking telling me everything. My mouth was open in shock. The tears I held back came falling down. Daryl was quite his head bowed. Crawling on the bed I made my way to him. I hugged him from behind I felt him flinch at my contact. "i'm so sorry." I whispered burying my face in his back. There I kissed his scars wishing the kisses would help him heal. My tears fell on his back and I felt him start to shaking. He's crying. "Daryl turn to me." I said my voice cracking. He wouldn't move so I made him face me on the bed. Daryl kept his head down. But I could hear him crying. I hugged him tight. At that moment I felt like Daryl could just break at that moment.

"I want to make all your pain go away." I told him running my hand through his greasy hair. He looked up at me our eyes meeting. In his eyes I could see the hurt and pain. He needed someone. And I knew I'm the one. My eyes looked to his lips and back to his lips. Catching my breath I leaned close to his lips. Daryl stood still and I closed the distance between our lips. Daryl was still and I broke the kiss. I was breathless. Daryl didn't even kiss me back and yet that small kiss sent shivers all over me. Noticing the look on Daryl's face I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Is that-" Daryl turned my face to him and kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back intensifying the kiss. Daryl laid me down on my back and got on top of me never breaking the kiss. My hands went up his shirt felling his body. Daryl broke the kiss and unbutton my shirt and sucked my nipples. Things were going quick but it felt so right. My sensitive nipples reacted to his warm tongue sending incredible sensations through me which all lead to my pussy. Daryl reached into my jeans and circled my clit. I moaned and pressed myself more into him. "Daryl please. I want to be one with you." I confessed to him.

Daryl removed all his clothing and hovered over me directing his cock to my entrance. He looked me In the eyes making sure I was sure that I wanted to do this. "Yes." I answered his question. Nodding he pushed himself into me. "Ouch." I hissed biting my lip. Daryl stopped shocked. "Are you a-" "No." I shook my head. "It's just been a while." I answer him quick. He sighs relieved. I smiled at his relief. "You're so tight." He moaned thrusting into me. My head fell back as I moan. It's been so long since I had a hard one in me. "Yes Daryl! That feels so good." Knowing how good he was making me feel he gripped my waist and increased speed. "Shit." I pulled and pinched my nipples as Daryl fucked me hard. Hell I missed sex so much and I love that its with Daryl. I open my eyes to look at Daryl. His eyes were closed and his face tight. He's about to cum. Smiling I rubbed my clit. "Hell. you're even tighter. I'm gonna." That's the point. I laughed in my head. Out of no where I came hard. It was unexpected. We both fell on the bed tired and breathless. I hugged Daryl to my chest sending my love to him. Daryl made little circles around my rib cage with his fingers. "Thank you." He whispered to me. "Anytime."


End file.
